


Not Broken, Just Bent

by amethystkrystal, goodmanperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky and his baby are fine I promise, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, This fic is way sweeter than some of these tags make it sound, Yoga Instructor Steve Rogers, mentions of past abusive relationship, mentions of pregnancy complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: Steve teaches a prenatal yoga class, and though he has a soft spot for all his students, he can't help being especially drawn to Bucky Barnes, the soft-spoken —and unmated— omega who just joined the studio.





	Not Broken, Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened while I had a lot of sporadic downtime while traveling, which was just enough to write but not enough to really sink into my Cap Big Bang. So here's some sweet A/B/O mpreg. :D
> 
> HUGE thank you to Em (goodmanperfectsoldier/softestbuck) for being my cheerleader while writing this and for creating the absolute CUTEST art of pregnant Bucky. The fic wouldn't have happened without your boundless encouragement and enthusiasm. <3

Steve taught three classes at Howling Falcon Yoga Studio, but his favorite by far was the prenatal class. It was his last class every Friday, and the gentle poses combined with being surrounded by the calming pheromones of pregnant omegas always put him in a great mood that carried through the whole weekend. He felt more connected to these students than any of his others. Their excitement for impending parenthood was contagious. He couldn't help but share in their joy when they kept him up to date with all the different milestones as they happened — when they found out the sex, when the baby started moving. He loved the positive energy of it all. He loved the way a room full of happy, pregnant omegas under his care for an hour made his alpha brain light up with pride. He had a whole bulletin board in the studio dedicated to pictures of all the babies after they were born. 

Steve arrived a few minutes earlier than usual for class this afternoon, particularly excited because Natasha, the studio's office manager, had informed him someone new had signed up. When he walked into the practice space, he noticed the new omega was already there sitting on a mat in the back of the room, chatting politely with a couple other students. 

Steve was awestruck right on the spot. The new student was criminally handsome, with long dark hair pulled back in a loose bun and a shy, warm smile on his face as he talked to the other students. He had a thick build — uncommon for most omegas but it was the kind of shape that drove Steve crazy — and he couldn't be more than five months along, his tank top and sweatpants just barely straining over the curve of his rounded belly. He smelled _ amazing, _the warm and sweet scent of pregnancy melding with his unique, intoxicating musk. Steve noticed the absence of an alpha's marking scent, which meant this omega was unmated. 

Unmated pregnancies were rare, something that was borderline taboo. In most cases, being pregnant without an alpha to support them through it was something no omega chose. If it happened, it usually meant the alpha had died. Or had abandoned their mate and child. Steve didn't know what this omega's situation was, but he couldn't help feeling something deeply primal stir in him, an urge to claim this omega as his own, to care for him and the baby he carried. 

Steve shook those ridiculous, hedonic thoughts away and walked over to introduce himself. The omega turned at his approach, clear blue eyes going wide, and Steve got the full brunt of his scent and realized, entwined with the sweetness of pregnancy and his own aroma, the omega smelled _ aroused _. But Steve didn't let himself read too much into that — pregnant omegas' hormones were always running wild. 

"Hi," Steve said, holding out his hand. "My name's Steve. I'm the instructor for this class."

"Bucky," the omega said, taking Steve's hand. His voice was quiet. "Good to meet you."

"This your first time taking a yoga class?"

"Yeah, um, my doctor recommended it." Bucky put a hand on his belly, his cheeks turning faintly pink.

Steve smiled at him. "Well, I'll make sure to go easy on you."

The class started shortly after that, and for someone who'd never done yoga before, Bucky took to the poses with remarkable ease. He moved gracefully, always balanced and steady. Steve kept a close eye on him — like he would for any new student — and he quickly realized Bucky struggled with putting weight on his left side. 

"Remember not to push your body," Steve said, guiding the class into cat-cow pose. He wasn't addressing anyone in particular, but he wanted to be sure Bucky heard the sentiment. "If something hurts beyond the feeling of a good stretch, don't do it. Acknowledge what your limits are and accept them without disappointment or judgement."

After that, Steve noticed Bucky stopped trying to match his ability on his left side with his right, and Steve felt a small swell of pride that his lesson had stuck. 

When the class was over, Steve bade goodbye to everyone on their way out. Bucky was the last to leave and Steve stopped him before he headed out the door. He was flushed from the workout, skin glowing, and Steve had to consciously tamper his aching want.

"So, how'd you like the class?"

"It was good. Relaxing."

"Think you'll be back next week?" Steve tried not to sound too obviously hopeful.

Bucky smiled. "I think so."

*

To Steve's simultaneous delight and sexual frustration, Bucky came to class every week after that. He was still quiet and kept mostly to himself, but he blushed and gave a tiny smile every time Steve praised his good form, so that was something. And though Steve didn't dare let himself follow the train of thought too far, sometimes he could _ swear _ Bucky was teasing him, just a little. 

Like, one afternoon, nearly two months after Bucky had joined the class and his belly had just reached the point where it was noticeably impacting his balance, Steve noticed him a little wobbly on his feet with triangle pose. 

Steve walked over to him and said kindly, "Did you want some help keeping steady?"

Bucky nodded and Steve went to stand behind him and _ God _ the warm, honey-sweet scent of him was intoxicating this close up. 

"I'm going to put my hands on your hips. Is that okay?" Steve was aware that his presence as a tall, muscled alpha could make some omegas feel intimidated, especially when they were in such a vulnerable condition, and he made sure to do everything he could to make himself and his class feel like a safe, comfortable place.

"Uh huh," Bucky replied and maybe it was just his hopeful imagination running wild but Steve could have sworn he sounded almost _ breathy _.

Steve placed his hands on Bucky hips and held him, not too tight, but just enough so that he could hold steady in the triangle pose. For a crazy, absurd second, Steve imagined what it would be like if he brought his hands up higher and cradled Bucky's swollen belly. It was poking out just slightly from his too-tight tank top, just the right size to fit between Steve's palms. 

He chastised himself immediately just for thinking it — Bucky wasn't his omega, wasn't carrying his baby. He had no business imagining things like that, and spent the next several seconds pointedly focused on keeping Bucky steady until it was time to release the pose.

Steve could have ignored it if had just been the one time, but just about every class, Bucky found some reason for Steve to put his hands on him. Steve understood that the baby belly could make things difficult and that Bucky had a shoulder injury as it was. 

But after he asked for Steve's help with _ shavasana _ — a pose that was _ literally _just laying down flat on your back — Steve was starting to think there was a chance Bucky just liked to have Steve's hands on him.

*

Bucky had missed the past three weeks of classes, and Steve was worried. He was sure there was a good reason. Maybe he was on vacation. Maybe he'd found weekly classes to be too expensive. But still… Steve couldn't help his wondering, and so, trying to seem nonchalant about it, he stopped by the front desk and asked Natasha.

"Hey, do you know if James Barnes cancelled his membership? He hasn't come to class in a few weeks."

Natash raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. He called a couple weeks ago to cancel."

Steve felt a pang of disappointment, and worry. "Did he say why?"

"You know, it's cute the way you get so attached to the prenatal students."

Steve felt his cheeks go hot. "I just want to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with my class."

"Nah, you didn't scare him off." Her teasing tone fell away. "He said his doctor put him on nest-rest until he gives birth." 

Steve stilled. "Is everything alright? Did he say what was wrong?"

"He said everything's okay now, but he didn't really give any details," Natasha leaned closer to Steve and said in a quiet voice. "Complications are common in unmated pregnancies, you know."

Steve did know that. Pregnancies without the alpha's presence throughout were considered high-risk as the omega's body reacted badly to the lack of alpha protective pheromones. The most effective treatment was usually for the omega to be put on nest-rest so even if they couldn't feel the security of being looked after by an alpha, they would at least be in the safe and soothing scent of their own nest. 

Steve thought about Bucky, alone and hurting and probably scared for himself and his baby. 

"Shit," was all he could manage to say, and Natasha just nodded, understanding.

*

Steve liked to think he had a solid handle on his alpha instincts. He never let his libido override his sense of public decency. He had good control over his temper (usually). But his toughest instinct to fight was his drive to do anything and everything to make sure those in his charge were safe and okay. 

Which is why, that very afternoon, he found himself knocking on Bucky's apartment door. 

It didn't take long for Bucky to answer and his eyes went wide when he saw Steve. He was wearing a pair of tight shorts and the same tank top he'd often worn to yoga class, which was now much too small to properly fit over his swollen belly. His long hair was uncombed, and his face was pale and tired. The scent of distressed omega hung in the air, and Steve wanted nothing more than to wrap Bucky up in a dozen blankets and feed him anything he asked for.

"Uh. Hi Steve?"

"Hey." He'd been riding the high of his protective alpha instincts the entire way over, but now that he was faced with Bucky's nervous confusion at his presence, his confidence faltered. "I, uh, heard you were on nest-rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bucky still didn't say anything, just continued to stare bemusedly at him, so Steve went on. 

"And also I wanted to bring you this." Steve held his arms out, offering up a plain dark blue sweatshirt. It was one of his favorites; he wore it all the time and it was saturated with his scent.

Uncertainly, Bucky reached out and took the sweatshirt. "I don't understand..."

"I know going through a pregnancy without an alpha is hard on the body, so I thought it might help if you had something that..." Steve trailed off because now that he was saying it aloud, he realized just how presumptuous it sounded. His certainty in this course of action has been fueled by powerful alpha instinct, but that had drained away completely and now he was just embarrassed. 

"God, fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean— I don't have any right too—"

"Hey," Bucky said, his voice was still uncertain but he was smiling a little and that made Steve feel incrementally better. Bucky brought the sweatshirt close to his chest and pride swelled up in Steve when he noticed Bucky was inhaling the scent. "It's okay. I appreciate it. Do you want to come inside?"

"Oh. Sure." Steve was just grateful Bucky didn't seem to be offended by a gesture that was, in retrospect, the epitome of alpha stupidity.

Bucky led him inside and they walked past the living room and kitchen to a small hallway. Steve raised an eyebrow when Bucky opened the door to what was presumably his bedroom and gestured for Steve to come inside.

"I can't be out of my nest for too long," Bucky explained as he settled back into his bed, which was piled high with more pillows and soft blankets than Steve could count. He tucked Steve's sweatshirt among the collection of linens, which Steve had to stop himself from beaming at. "If I'm away for more than a few minutes, my chest gets really tight and I have a hard time breathing. Feels like a panic attack. And I can tell it upsets the baby too, he starts moving around like crazy."

"'He'?" Steve sat down at the edge of the bed, making sure not to disturb Bucky's careful arrangement of his nest.

"Yeah, I'm having a boy." Bucky smiled, looking so genuinely proud and happy despite his obvious exhaustion. His pleased expression lessened, though, when he said, "I found out when I was in the hospital." 

Bucky had brought it up first so Steve felt like it was safe to ask him, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Bucky sighed and brought his hands up to wrap around his belly, rubbing tiny absent-minded circles with his thumbs. "A few weeks ago, I had some really bad cramps and noticed some bleeding. So I went to the hospital. I'm okay and the baby's okay, but I have to be on nest-rest until he's born."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Buck."

Bucky averted his eyes, looking down at his belly. Steve could sense he was upset and fought back the urge to wrap him in a tight embrace and never let go. The silence stretched between them and when Bucky spoke again, his voice was full of hurt, like he was about to cry. 

"The alpha who got me pregnant… he was an abusive asshole. And I stayed with him for years, too afraid to leave. He did this to me," Bucky lifted his left arm, the one Steve knew was injured, and let out a dry, humorless laugh. "He did this to me, and I _ still _fucking stayed. But then I found out I was pregnant, and I knew I couldn't let my child be anywhere near him. So I finally got the courage to leave him. And I thought… I thought I did the right thing. But maybe I just put my baby in even more danger, trying to go through my pregnancy without an alpha."

Steve reached out and laid a comforting hand on Bucky's leg, unable to stop himself. It made him sick to think of anyone hurting Bucky, who was so sweet and gentle and was being so brave and trying so damn hard for his baby. And worse was that Bucky was putting so much blame on himself. 

"Hey," Steve gave his leg a gentle squeeze. "There's no easy answer here, but you _ did _do the right thing. You got the both of you out of a bad situation, and your baby is going to be fine." 

Bucky gave him a watery, grateful smile. "I appreciate you saying that."

Steve didn't know what else he could say to ease Bucky's hurt and guilt so he just returned his smile and gave his leg another comforting squeeze, hoping Bucky knew how fully and genuinely Steve believed in him.

"You know," Bucky said after a few seconds. "This is why I started doing the yoga class in the first place. Doctor said it could help keep me relaxed, reduce the risk of complications." He looked down, smiling sadly. "Sucks I can't go anymore."

"There's some breathing exercises and simple stretches you can do from bed," Steve said gently. "I can show you."

"Yeah?" The sour scent of Bucky's distress faded as he looked at Steve with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah. Lean back against the pillows and sit with your legs crossed. Now close your eyes..."

Steve visited him nearly everyday after that. At first Bucky, had insisted that Steve didn't need to, that he had his sister Becca who lived nearby to help him when he couldn't leave his nest, that he was _ fine _. But Steve assured him that he really didn't mind and eventually Bucky's protestations slowly turned into requests for Steve to pick up whatever food he was craving before coming by. 

It made Steve happy to dote on Bucky like that and he could tell his alpha presence was making Bucky feel better by the day. He still needed to be on nest-rest, but he was able to spend more and more time away from his bed without having an attack. Steve was self-aware enough to know he was treating Bucky like he was _ his _ omega with all the attention he gave him, but Bucky didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to encourage it, responding to Steve's affection and caretaking with praise and gratitude that went right to Steve's hindbrain. 

Whatever was going on between them, Steve knew it strayed beyond platonic feelings. But Steve didn't bring it up, not wanting Bucky to have to deal with anything else while he already had so much on his plate. And Bucky said nothing about it either. So the days passed and their unspoken feelings and wants continued to hang over them.

They were sitting in Bucky's bed eating lo mein and Chicken McNuggets — one of Bucky's more appetizing pregnancy cravings, if Steve was being honest — when Bucky let out a surprised noise and his hand flew to his lower belly.

Steve jumped, alert. "What's wrong?!"

Bucky just laughed and looked down at his belly with an awed smile. "Nothing. Just… wow. That was a really strong kick." He shifted his hands over to a different spot, smile growing wider as he chased the movement. He looked up at Steve. "You wanna feel?"

Steve felt like his whole heart had melted at the request, at Bucky wanting to share this moment with him. 

"Yeah."

Bucky took Steve's hand and placed it on the left side of his belly, pressing down just a little. Steve waited with bated breath. There was nothing for a moment. And then—

"Oh!"

The movement was an incredible, miraculous thing, but what took Steve's breath away was when looked up at Bucky and saw the unbridled joy and awe in his eyes. He was beautiful like this, glowing in his happiness and pride. 

Steve didn't even think about it. It was like his body was moving on its own accord when he leaned over and kissed Bucky right on the lips.

The realization of he'd done caught up with him a second later, and mortified, he pulled back. Bucky was just staring at him, expression unreadable.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

Bucky shut him up by taking Steve's face in his hands and kissing him back.

*

Steve pinned the newest picture on the studio's bulletin board and stepped back, admiring. The baby was delightfully chunky; Steve didn't think he'd ever get over those big, round cheeks. He took after his father, with his dimpled chin, full head of dark hair and big blue eyes.

In Steve's opinion, Thomas Grant Barnes was the cutest baby out of all of them. But maybe he was a little biased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me and Em on Twitter!  
[amethystkrystal](https://twitter.com/amethystk219)  
[Em (softestbuck)](https://twitter.com/softestbuck)


End file.
